The Magic Kingdom
by dragonshensi
Summary: Based off the idea of the graphic novel series "Fables" only with Disney/Pixar, characters. When a person known only as "The Villain" invades all the worlds, most are forced to flee to a strange new world. There, hero and villain alike, must learn to get along and hopefully, one day, take back their homes.


The Magic Kingdom

Prologue: The Invasion

Agrabah was the first city invaded. No warning and no time to prepare. Most of the citizens didn't escape, in fact, barely anyone did. Only a handful of people managed to escape the Villain's forces. Since Agrabah was practically cut off from the rest of the world, surrounded by desert, the beginning of the invasion was not even heard about.

The Villain... that was what they called him. No one knew his real name or in fact, ever seen the mastermind behind the invasion. The only thing anyone knew about the mysterious person was the fact he commanded a huge army, a HUGE army. The Villain's army consisted of twisted monsters that even someone's darkest nightmares couldn't conjure up.

Atlantis, domain of King Triton, was next on the Villain's list of kingdoms to conquer. They fared far worse than Agrabah, after all, the people of Atlantica were merman and mermaids, and creatures of the sea. Where could they escape to? Most were captured and enslaved, with even fewer escaping.

After the fall of Atlantica , the Villain set his sights on Halloweentown. The citizens of Halloweentown, forunately, fared better than Agrabah and Alantica. Most of it's people managed to evade the Villain's forces. It was mostly due to the wits of both Jack Skellington and, surprisingly enough, Oogie Boogie, that the citizens of Halloweentown managed to escape. Thanks to them, the rest of the worlds were warned about the Villain's invasion. However, in the end, Halloweentown fell as well.

Some worlds tried to fight, but it was no use. The Villain's forces were too strong and soon, they either had to retreat or were overwhelmed. So, world and after world, they fell to the invasion. The refugees of the fallen worlds were running out of places to run to, for it seemed the Villain's thirst for conquest was insatiable.

When all seemed lost, the magician, Yen Sid, found a place that the refugees could escape to. It was a place that, for the moment, the Villain either didn't seem to notice or care about. Yen Sid opened a portal to that world and the refugees started escaping into the new strange world, just as the Villain's forces had caught up to them. Yen Sid held off the evil forces, buying enough time for all the refugees to escape. Yen Sid, however, stayed behind, closing the portal so Villain could not follow them into the new world.

In this new world, the refugees from all the worlds built a safe haven for themselves. A city they called, the Magic Kingdom. It was cut off and shielded from the outside world, from the people of Earth. In this new society, leaders arose called the Council. The Council's job was to make sure all the different citizens got along, hero and villain. They upheld the law and also, held meetings for a plan to one day take back their homes from the Villain's forces.

On this Council were the leaders of different worlds. The Mayor from Halloweentown, and the Sultan from Agrabah, who lucky enough, managed to survive. Roz from Monstropolis, who had previously been the head of the CDA. She had proven to be a great leader and military tactician when the invasion finally hit her world. She oversaw and lead the monster refugees. Simba, the king of the Pride Lands. Due to not having the capability of weapons or any firepower whatsoever, his world fell very easily to the Villain. Although thankfully, a lot of his people managed to escape. He's now the leader of the animals, from his own world and others. And the last of the Council, but perhaps the most surprising of all, Maleficent. Desipte her past she was given the offer to join the Council, to help keep the villains in check. It seemed she had a change of heart and took her role in the Council with much gratitude, guess being beaten by someone stronger than you can make someone humble.

The first law the Council passed was called "The Second Chances Law". This law gave all the refugees, be they villain or hero, a second chance. Their previous crimes from their own worlds were waived, and all were given a clean slate. After all, everyone had to learn to work together, bury old grudges, put aside their own selfish goals, in order to one day fight the Villain and take back their homes. Who would have thought that it would take an invasion to bring everyone together.


End file.
